Forest Wood Boarding School
by Dusknose
Summary: THE CATS  now human  GO TO SCHOOL! I know there is like 50 billion of these, but I just wanted to try it. NO HATERS PLEASE!
1. Characters and Prolouge

**A/N: I changed the generations up so the family connections aren't all the same, so don't bother reviewing to tell me that **

**Squirrelflight-Scarlett Scott (Sophomore-Thunder Dorm)  
>Leafpool- Liliana Scott (Lily) (Sophomore-Thunder Dorm)<br>Firestar- Mr. Scott (Frank Scott) (Principal)  
>Sandstorm- Mrs. Scott (Sandra Scott) (Math Teacher)<br>Brambleclaw- Brendon Harris (Junior-Thunder Dorm)  
>Hawkfrost- Henry Harris (Junior-River Dorm)<strong>

**Tawnypelt- Tamia Harris (Junior- Shadow Dorm) **

**Mothwing- Marie Harris (Junior-River Dorm)  
>Tigerclaw- Thomas Harris (Tom) (Only person EVER to get kicked out of Forest Wood Boarding School) <strong>

**Brackenfur- Benjamin Fisher (Ben) (Senior-Thunder Dorm) **

**Dovepaw- Dana Herman (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)  
>Ivypaw- Ivy Herman (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)<br>Tigerheart- Trevor Holston (Sophomore-Shadow Dorm)  
>Dustpelt- Mr. Phillips (David Phillips) (Language Arts Teacher)<br>Ashfur- Andrew Forshay (Senior-Thunder Dorm) (got a deadly disease and missed 2 years of school during his junior year, and so now his having to repeat it)  
>Lionblaze- Leo Smith (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)<br>Jayfeather- Jason Smith (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)  
>Hollyleaf- Holly Smith (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)<strong>

**Cinderheart- Cindy Sweet (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)**

**Honeyfern- Haley Sweet (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)**

**Poppyfrost- Patricia Sweet (Tricia) (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)**

**Berrynose- Beau Dahl (Sophomore-Thunder Dorm) **

**Mousewhisker- Matthew Dahl (Matt) (Sophomore-Thunder Dorm)**

**Hazeltail- Hazel Dahl (Sophomore-Thunder Dorm)  
>Crowfeather- Cameron Preston (Sophomore-Wind Dorm)<br>Feathertail- Felicia Siegel (Junior-River Dorm)  
>Stormfur- Shaun Siegel (Junior-River Dorm)<br>Graystripe- Mr. Siegel (Gary Siegel) (Science Teacher)  
>Nightcloud-Nina Crest (Sophomore-Wind Dorm) <strong>

**Cinderpelt- Caitlin Peterson (Senior-Thunder Dorm)  
>Oakheart- Oliver Hadley (Senior-River Dorm)<br>Bluestar- Beatrice Sage (Bea) (Senior- Thunder Dorm)  
>Ravenpaw- Ryan Vieira (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)<br>Brightheart- Brittney Twining (Junior-Thunder Dorm)**

**Bumblestripe- Blake Siegel (Freshman-Thunder Dorm) **

**Blossemfall- Bridget Siegel (Freshman-Thunder Dorm) **

**Briarlight- Blair Siegel (Freshman-Thunder Dorm)  
>Shrewpaw- Steve Unite (Sophomore-Thunder Dorm)<strong>

**Mistystar- Macy Davis (Senior-River Dorm)  
>Leopardstar- Ms. Bandy (Laycee Bandy) (History Teacher)<br>Blackstar- Mr. Maunder (Brandon Maunder) (Athletics Coach for boys and Band/Orchestra/Choir instructor)  
>Cloudtail- Christopher Lupo (Chris) (Art teacher and Theatre Teacher)<strong>

**Millie- Mrs. Siegel (Millie Siegel) (Athetics Coach for girls and French/Spanish/German/Chinese/Korean/Japanese/Welsh/Polish teacher)**

**Littlecloud- Mr. Colby (Logan Colby) (School Nurse) **

**PROLOUGE: **

Forest Wood Boarding School is the Perfect place to send your child if they are young geniuses. That or you are super rich. Once you are in Forest Wood Boarding School you stay there, unless you do something terrible. Someone has only been kicked out once and that was Tom Harris. His kids have tried to prove themselves worthy but they aren't exactly ideal kids to hang out with. It is against the rules to date people from other dorms. For now Forest Wood Boarding School is doing fine, but will it last?

**A/N: I forgot to say I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! I mean no duh I don't, why would I write Fan Fictions if I did? I hope you keep reading it's going to be VERY AWESOME **


	2. Comfy Pajamas

**A/N: This Chapter is in the point of view of...dun dun dun…Scarlett Scott (Squirrelflight) Hope you LOVE it, and if you don't I don't care about you I am open to constructive criticism as long as you are nice about it! Oh and I DON'T OWN WARRIORS :P **

Scarlett walked down the hallway her straight amber-colored hair flowing perfectly, her green eyes shining, and her purple and blue polka dot pajamas looking as comfy as ever. Her bare feet made a smacking sound as they hit the floor of the empty hallway.

"What the hell are you doing up at 2:30 in the morning?" An annoyed voice from behind Scarlett asked.

Scarlett whipped around to see a tall, brown haired boy with brown eyes staring at her. It took her a second to remember who that was, then it hit her. He was Brendon Harris, his dad had been the only person to ever been kicked out of Forest Wood Boarding School.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scarlett challenged

"I guess you're right." Brendon shrugged.

Scarlett suddenly felt really tired and weak. She started to tremble and a feeling of sickness came over her.

Brendon must have noticed something because he took a step towards her and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi—" Scarlett didn't get to finish her sentence because she had started to throw up all over Brendon's Shoes.

"No you're not." Brendon said.

Scarlett wobbled and fell to the ground. Brendon picked her up and carried her to his room. He put her down on his bed and went to throw his shoes away.

"Great," He said to himself "I've got a sick girl on my bed and I have to throw away my favorite pair of shoes. This is officially the worst Saturday ever."

That was the last thing Scarlett heard before falling into a deep sleep for the next 4 hours.

When Scarlett woke up Brendon was snoring in a chair about 5 feet away. She quietly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Brendon, but she kept wobbling back and forth until her legs gave way and she landed on top of Brendon. Brendon's eyes shot open to see the most popular girl in school, even as a sophomore, lying on top of him.

"Help me." Scarlett whispered.

Brendon sighed, he knew he had to get her to a doctor, but he didn't have a car and he was not carrying her 4 miles to the nearest doctor's office. She would just have to settle with the school nurse. He looked at his clock to see what time it was. It was 6:32 am., hopefully the Mr. Colby would be awake. Carefully he picked Scarlett up and carried her to the nurse's office. No one was up, thankfully, it would be really awkward to see a senior carrying around a sophomore, because everyone would think they had just done it. The custodian gave Brendon an evil look, like "why don't you wait till you're married?" and Brendon blushed and started fast walking to Mr. Colby's office.

"What can I do for you?" A very short man, with toe-head blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Well, Mr. Colby, Scarlett here…well, I think she's sick." Brendon mumbled.

"You didn't have sex last night, did you?" Mr. Colby asked.

"No sir, I just found her and she was sick." Brendon replied.

"Bring her here." Mr. Colby ordered.

Brendon placed Scarlett's now unconscious body on the bed next to Mr. Colby.

"Please wait in the waiting room; I will get you when I know how she's doing." Mr. Colby told Brendon.

Brendon walked out the door and sat in one of those waiting room chairs that were always too small for him and very uncomfortable. He could have walked away and left Scarlett, but he cared about her. He didn't understand love and its tricks, all he knew was that Scarlett meant something to him.

Around 45 minutes later Mr. Colby came back out and said "Well, she's sick but take her back to her dorm room and let her sleep. She should be better by tomorrow; I have given her some medicine which should help her. Don't worry it's just allergies."

"Can she walk?" Brendon asked.

"With help." And with that Mr. Colby walked away.

Brendon walked slowly into the nurse's office to get Scarlett. Scarlett was sitting in the bed with a weak smile on her face. One thought came to Brendon's head "Damn! She's Hot!" Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, her usually tan skin was pale, her green eyes watering, her cheeks red and puffy, and her pajamas were still comfy looking. Brendon smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now that you're here." Scarlett answered.

Brendon blushed "Let's get you back to your dorm."

Scarlett smiled "You'll help me, right?"

"Of course." Brendon replied.

**A/N: Awww Brendon and Scarlett 3 I hated it when Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw broke up, I was SO mad! Should I continue? :P (I love that face :P :P :P) haha bye for now! **


	3. GET OUT!

**A/N: This chapter is from the POV of Lily Scott (Leafpool) **

**?ID=106****Check****this****link****out****it****has****the****best****Christmas****song****ever,****Christmas****Shoes,****ITS****SO****SAD:****'****(****Also****I****wanted****to****say****for****anyone****who****didn****'****t****understand****the****Cloudtail****being****a****student****there****and****a****teacher,****well****they****didn****'****t****have****a****theater****or****and****art****teacher****so****they****asked****a****student****and****he****volunteered,****i****forgot****to****say****what****year****of****school****he****is****in****so****Christopher****Lupo****(Chris)****(Senior-Thunder****Dorm)**

Lily sat in her bed looking across the room where Scarlett lay. Brendon had brought Scarlett there 30 minutes ago and Lily had sort of freaked out.

_Flashback_

"What's wrong with her?" Lily screamed at Brendon.

"Nothing, she's just sick." Brendon said trying to stay calm.

"You did it with her last night, didn't you? And now you want her sister to take care of her!" Lily yelled.

"I would never have sex with anyone until I'm married and I would never hurt Scarlett! How dare you accuse me of that! Why don't you shut the hell up and leave me alone." Brendon screamed.

"Alone with Scarlett? Not in a billion years! GET OUT!" Lily Screeched.

"FINE!" Brendon yelled before slamming the door.

_End of Flash back_

Lily wanted to leave her dorm room; it was Saturday for crying out loud. Why did Scarlett have to be sick?

"Lily?" A groggy voice asked.

"Yes, Scarlett?" Lily replied.

"I'm feeling better. Where's Brendon?" Scarlett asked.

"He...left." Lily answered.

Lily went over to Scarlett's bed and realized that Scarlett was right, she was looking a lot better then when Brendon had brought her in. Lily put her hand up to Scarlett's forehead and discovered that she no longer had a fever.

"Can I leave this room?" Scarlett asked pleadingly.

"Sure, in fact why don't we go get breakfast?" Lily suggested.

"Okay! Let's get out of our pajamas first." Scarlett said.

Lily tried to help Scarlett out of bed but she insisted on doing it herself. Lily quickly got dressed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, an orange Tyler's shirt that said Tyler's on it in green letters, and her favorite light blue converse. She brushed out her tangled light brown hair until it fell perfectly straight down her back. Lastly, she applied her make-up, which she had recently started wearing, including mascara, lip gloss, and eye liner. Lily looked over to see Scarlett was back to her normal self. Scarlett was wearing white shorts with a cute rose-colored sweater and gold gladiator sandals. Her red hair was tied back into a French braid and her make-up applied perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Scarlett asked brightly.

"Mhhm." Lily answered, and with that they walked out the door and headed down to the cafeteria.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness...I feel like there was something I was supposed to say...oh well! Please review and tell me if you liked it! I really hope you like it! **


End file.
